


Lord Cavendish of the Rings

by shamshamtriea



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Day 7, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Hannah.. bro, dont mention the title, i dont have a title so yeah, my gosh Diana, other characters not mentioned in tags, other ships are just cameos, sly Akko, why is Amanda so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Diana, oh Diana. Don't worry, you're friends are here to make you see and feel of how a disaster you are.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Lord Cavendish of the Rings

**Day Seven: Free Day**

Diana couldn’t find it. Diana just couldn’t find it. She had searched high and low, from the bottom to the top, to each and every cupboards and shelves. She even scoured their whole house just to look for this tiny, little, teeny weeny, metal bracelet that ironically fits the finger, but not hers.

She ended up in the living room, letting out an uncharacteristic exasperated groan and grabbed her phone, dialing her friends.

“Hello Hannah, Barbara. I am in a need of dire assistance.”

“Diana, I knew you were a disaster lesbian. But this is an entire new level!” Screamed Hannah, looking at the ashamed face of the one Diana Cavendish. “Out of all the things you have to lose…” Hannah drew in a sharp breathe, putting her hands in a prayer motion before angling it towards Diana. “IT'S THE BLOODY RING THAT YOU HAVE TO LOSE!”

“I know! And it’s unbecoming of me. But, at this rate we are never going to find it if you keep on berating me for my mistake!” Huffed Diana, glaring at Hannah who also glared back.

Barbara cleared her throat. “Can we just.. look for it?”

“Fine.” Scoffed Hannah. “But this, isn’t over yet.”

“Where in bloody Mary is that ring?!!” Shrilled Hannah, lifting every poor pillow that rests on the sofa, flinging it to who knows where.

“Watch where you are throwing that! That is a limited edition Iron Man pillows!!” Complained Diana, picking up the pillow from the ground where it had connected from her face.

“I don’t care. We need to find that ring of yours Cavendish.” Grumbled Hannah, looking under the sofa.

Diana raised a brow at the comment. “Why are you so pissed off at me? It was an honest mistake. It was not my intension to lose the ring.”

“I was so sure of myself that you wouldn’t do something that Amanda would do. But nooo, I had to jinx it and here we are trying to fix this Amanda level of mistake.” Groaned Hannah.

“Did Amanda lose the ring too?” Asked Barbara. Diana was also looking at Hannah in confusion.

Hannah scoffed, a tint of pink in her ears and cheek. “No, she didn’t…” Hannah muttered with a sigh. “I was the one who lost the ring and…”

“Were you able to find it?” Asked Diana, letting herself flop on the sofa with Barbara next to her.

Hannah let out a breathe. “Oh I did alright. That’s the best case scenario. But the worst case scenario was, yes I found it, but that also made me propose a bit early for my liking.”

Hannah chuckled and sat on the arm chair, rubbing her temples both in amusement and disbelief. “I was kneeling when I found it, and as if on cue, as soon as I uttered the words “I love you”. Amanda came into vision, wide eyed and gaping like a fish.”

“And she said yes?” Asked Diana.

“And she said yes. Leapt into my arms and I was rendered speechless. It wasn’t the ideal proposal that I had intended but, I don’t regret that happened.” Then Hannah gave a skeptical look at Diana. “But that doesn’t mean I want you to propose like that! Surely you had planned something for her, no?”

“I do.” Nodded Diana, a smile grazing her lips and Hannah’s gaze soften at the motion.

“Uhh, guys.” The two looked at Barbara.

“I think we should call the rest for help.” Suggested Barbara, giving them an awkward smile. Diana and Hannah shared gaze, then to Barbara, then to each other.

“Yeah. I think that’s a good choice.”

**_A Phone Call Later…_ **

“Okay, so let me get this straight.” Started Amanda. The rest looked at her. Amanda stared back. “Anyway. So… Diana lost the ring.”

“That about sums it up, yes.” Said Diana. Amanda gape at her before laughing.

“Pfft! Are you shitting me right now?!” Giggled Amanda. When Hannah and Diana gave her a deadpanned look, she stopped laughing and cleared her throat. “Right. Right. Sorry.”

“ _Hindi ko alam kung tanga ka talaga o nagtatanga-tangahan ka lang._ ” Said Sucy, earning a confuse glances from them, except for Lotte who understood half of what she said and jabbed the Filipino woman’s sides.

“What Sucy meant to say was, Akko must've rubbed on you Diana.” Said Lotte, smiling nervously.

“Oh she did alright!” Laughed Amanda, earning a hiss from Diana whose cheeks turned red at the statement.

“As if I’m the only one.” Said Diana and Amanda’s mouth formed an ‘o’, her cheeks had also turned red. “I-uh.. touché.”

“Maybe we should look for the ring, you know, since Akko’s work is about to end by like…” Lotte looked at the clock. “Three hours from now.”

The rest stared at her and immediately split up to look everywhere.

“Holy gargoyles! Where in Valhalla did you lost it, Cavendish?!” Yelled Amanda, looking on the floor like a spider.

“I don’t know! I forgot!” Diana yelled back from the restroom.

“Could you, you know backtrack?” Suggested Amanda, looking from the sofa.

“Where?!” Panicked Diana.

“From the moment you bought it.” Said Amanda, hiding the grin on her face.

“Oh! Uhmm… I went to 80s.. don’t ask me why the store's name is just like that, bought it for a… don’t ask the price. And—wait a minute, how is this suppose to help?!” Questioned Diana.

Amanda laughed. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just messing with ya. But no, seriously, when was the last time you had it?”

Diana hummed and think. “I remembered that it was on my pocket.”

Amanda stood up and walked behind the sofa, leaning on it. “Come on, Cavs. You gotta specific than that.”

“It’s on the pocket of my jacket.” Said Diana.

“What are you two doing?!” Hissed Hannah. “For Beatrix’ sake, now's not the time for twenty questions!”

“I know! Just hear me out. Geez!” Complained Amanda. “I’m trying to help. Just calm your tits down.” Amanda looked back at Diana. “Who did the laundry?”

“Ak—wait…” Diana stopped. Then her eyes widen. “Oh no. Oh nononononono…”

Amanda nodded slowly while Hannah caught up on their discussion with her eyes widening at the very second.

“There’s a possibility.” Sucy nodded sagely, beside Lotte.

“But if Akko had found it, wouldn’t she ask Diana about it.” Pointed out Lotte. Sucy hummed and shrug beside her.

“It could still be on your jacket, Diana.” Smiled Jasminka.

“Or Miss Akko just pretends she doesn’t know about it.” Said a Stanbot clinging on Constanze’s shoulder who nodded in agreement. Amanda grimaced at the suggest he gave and looked the blonde to try and calm her down.

“That's not gonna happen. We all know Akko’s dumb—jk nope she’s not, just oblivious.” Amanda nervously laugh when Diana gave her a cold glare.

“But we know Akko. I doubt she would notice it—"

“Notice what?”

Everyone, minus Sucy and Jasminka, flinched and leaped to look at the sudden voice.

Atsuko Kagari was standing behind them with crossed arms clad in long brown jacket, black trousers, leathered shoes and a red muffler. Akko’s eyebrow raised in confusion as she looked at the group staring at her.

Akko tilted her head. “I wasn’t aware we're going to have a reunion?” She grinned.

“Errr… surprise?” Amanda said, laughing nervously. The rest nodded at her.

Akko's eyes twinkled. “Awww! Thanks guys.”

The group sighed in relief when the brunette bought the impromptu lie. Amanda was the first one to recover and went to Akko, wrapping her arm on her neck in a side hug.

“How’s the day, Akko?” Asked Amanda.

Akko laughed and shrug. “The usual. Kids like to run around campus making trouble.”

“Mini you?” Amanda blurted out. Diana looked at in wide eyed. Akko laughed at the comment and nod.

“I think they’re more energetic than I did back then.” Giggled Akko. “Also, there’s this kid that reminds me of Diana. She had green dyed hair, though I think her original hair color is brown just like mine.”

Diana stared at Akko with a huge blush on her face. Hannah thought she might pass out at how red the blond was.

“Sounds like babies—I mean great! Great.” Said Amanda.

“Anyways, what were you guys doing before I arrived?” Asked Akko.

“Oh nothing. Just the normal stuff we usually do.” Reasoned Hannah.

“Ookay. But why are y’all standing?” Akko seconded.

“We're playing? Yes, playing.” Said Lotte, laughing nervously. Akko's eyes lit up and brought her fists on her chin.

“Oooohh, what are you playing?” Asked Akko.

“Bring me.” Said Sucy. The rest looked at her, but she did was shrug.

“Bring me?! Oh my gosh! Can we play? I had the kids play this last year on their Christmas party and it was so fun.” Akko pumped her fist into the air and grinned. “Let’s do this. Who’s first?”

“You go first.” Yawned Sucy. “Just don’t make it boring.”

Akko chuckled and took of her jacket, revealing a short sleeve black turtle neck shirt. Diana swooned and stagger on her feet. Hannah was there to rescue her from falling(not that she already hasn’t badum tss).

“Bring me!” Shouted Akko. “Something use for a sword fight.”

The rest bolted out on their way to grab the requested object and to also search for the still missing ring. After two minutes or so, the rest came back with something on their hands.

“Amanda got a stick. Where the heck did you get that?” Blinked Akko, but chooses to shrug it off. “Lotte have a book. Neat. Is it for shield?”

“Absolutely not Akko! I will read them a story so that they will be interested to just stop and listen.” Huffed Lotte, puffing her chest proudly.

Akko blinked and laughed. “Oh never change, Lotte. Never change.” The brunette’s eyes darted to the rest who holds a pen, a rolling pin— _whoah—_ a Stanbot _—make sense_ —a gun. “Where the heck did you get a gun?!”

“They say, don’t being a sword on a gun fight.” Shrugged Sucy.

Akko sighed and look at Diana. “Love, did you just grab the rapier on display in the library?”

Diana smiled sheepishly and hid the rapier on her back. “I-I did not..”

Akko bit her lip to herself from laughing. “Sucy, you won.”

“Great.” Said Sucy, grinning. The rest shivered at her. Sucy scowled. “Gee, rude. Bring me something we could swallow.”

The rest ran and returned almost as fast as the last. Sucy raised a brow at the objects in their hands.

“You all just brought me food.” Deadpanned Sucy.

“Not me, I didn’t.” Grinned Amanda, holding a thing, flopping it around.. Sucy cackled and gave her a nod. “You win. Plus points for the dil—”

“Bring me something you hold with your hand!” Cried Amanda. And the rest, same as before, ran then went back. Amanda had stop herself from grinning and at the same time cringing.

“Seriously Diana?” Choked Amanda.

Diana was holding the hand of one Akko Kagari who was now a deep shade of red beside her. “I-I panicked and hold the first thing that came to mind.”

Amanda stared at her. “You disaster. You win. I can’t believe the gayness wins this round, oh no, I can actually believe.” Cackled Amanda. “Hit me with your best shot, Cavendish!”

“Bring me something round.” Said Diana and the rest looked at her except Akko who already ran. The blonde raised a brow at them then shoo them away with her hand.

Five minutes the group came back holding either a fruit or a ball, but Akko have none. Diana looked at Akko who is smiling widely at her.

“Akko, where is your—”

“Oh right here.”

Akko present her palm and rests on her palm was a shiny silver ring with a vine design and a red gem on its center. The group look at Akko who knelt down on the floor looking at Diana who is flabbergasted.

“You know, I don’t exactly have a speech ready. So I’ll make this quick and short.” Akko took a deep breathe before looking back to her eyes and say.

“I love you so much. I want to have kids with you. I want to be with you until the end. And even in the afterlife. I want to marry you. Will you marry me, Diana?”

Diana was speechless. She can’t believe that Akko had outdone her. That she was the first to pop the question and not her. She looked at the ring, the ring was something. It was strangely unique, that it almost look like—wait…

“Akko..”

“Just so you know. This ring was the one you lost.” Winked Akko.

“Wait.. what?!” Screamed Amanda.

“You… you knew?” Asked Hannah, looking pale. Akko nodded and shrug.

“Yeah. For a week now. Man, Diana I can’t believe you're—”

Akko wasn’t able to finish her sentence when Diana suddenly lunge at her, capturing her lips onto the latter's own. Akko blinked first before reciprocating, deepening the kiss like as if no one is around. The break after a moment to rest their foreheads together.

“You got me, Akko.” Chuckled Diana. “I cannot believe you found it.”

Akko laughed and gave her the ring. Diana looked at her, but she just replied with a smile and fished something on her pocket.

“The first time I saw that, I knew what you were planning. Not the proposal but your whole plan. I mean, who looks at museums with a cherry blossom planted on it if that’s not your idea to propose.” Laughed Akko. “But that ring, is still your to put in me. And this is mine.”

Akko pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing a fine silver ring with a blue gem that looks like it was engulf with the flame design.

“Will you marry me?” Asked Akko.

Diana gape at her, tears started to brim on her eyes as she sniffle, gripping the ring on her palm, its weight felt so much lighter than before.

“Yes.” She sobbed and her tears fall in which Akko wiped it with her thumb.

“I love you, Diana.” Smiled Akko. Diana sobbed and nodded. “I love you too, Akko.”

Akko slipped the ring first on Diana, before Diana gave Akko the other ring. Then they heard a sniffle on the background and saw Lotte crying.

“That is a wonderful proposal I’ve ever seen.” Said Lotte, dabbing her handkerchief on her eyes.

“That is the cheesiest proposal I’ve ever seen.” Grinned Amanda.

“I can’t believe Akko already planned this.” Sighed Hannah before smiling. “But, congratulations you two.”

Sucy cackled. “It’s pretty obvious with the look on Akko’s eyes.” They looked at her. “What?”

“Well I guess, problem solved. You found the ring and the culprit as well.” Said Amanda, grinning broadly.

“Oh it’s just like Nightfall Volume 112 with the—”

Akko laughed and looked at Sucy who was looking at the floor. Then their eyes met and Akko barely suppressed a grin from coming out of her mouth. Sucy looked away from Akko, her eyes grazing at Lotte. Maybe soon she will be the one kneeling for a proposal.

Sucy rubbed the pocket of her jacket where a black velvet box was safely tuck in from anyone's prying eyes, except Akko who already knew her plan. Well, this plan wouldn’t work if the two didn’t planned it out in the first place. She scoff a laugh as an amused grin spread on her cheeks.

_Maybe someday, its me and Lotte._

**Author's Note:**

> • Okay. WOOOH! Finished and it’s 10 pm on a Sunday, August 30! I’m such a lazy bum bum. I’m just glad I already finished this.  
> • I question the content, but I’m done questioning my brain sooo, I let it be.  
> • This idea came from a prompt generator by otter. You know, the one where you put names of your ship and viola! Instant prompt!


End file.
